crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX/F-471 "Havoc"
The GNX/F-471 "Havoc" is a mobile suit based on data from the GNX/F-401 "Octave", made by the CMF. It is a part of the CMF's program to phase the aging Nemo MK.III's out of service, as they are no longer affective on other modern Mobile Suits, despite modernization attempts such as the Nemo MK.III. The Havoc is the CMF's new primary multi-role Mobile Suit, bolstered in strength by it's sibling unit. It works in tandem with the Octave to serve jobs in planetary defense, fleet escort, and assault missions. History The Havoc entered service in 2576, after designs were finally completed utilizing combat data analyzed from the Octaves during their operations above and on Earth in the UNSC-UCR War. By seeing where the Octave was strong and fell short, the 471's design was adjusted, and it's GNX/F Drive improved beyond that of it's sibling unit. The first "Havoc", named after the Octave squadron that fought in the previously mentioned battle, then took place in the Blue Flag combat trials against such enemies as the Hunter Killer Alpha and its squadron, while supported by 3 Octaves. During these trials more combat data was gathered for the 471, and it was deemed a success and entered true production. Equipment The Havoc has a similar loadout to that of the Octave, but with a few more options and with slightly more advanced equipment. *Offensive **CIWS-1 Combat Daggers: While small in size, when used skillfully these daggers can be very dangerous. Cut Nanotube edge designs allow it to cut through most materials with ease. **Type-74 PB Blade: An optional armament, a Havoc can replace one of its gun slots for a large melee sword. To compensate for its large size and weight, the blade incorporates cut nanotube edges and vibration-blade technology; this allows the seemingly impractical sword to cut through or heavily damage even the hardest materials with ease. **AMWS-21 Combat System ***Laser-Designator (Allows Increased Efficiency via Accurate Target Acquisition) ***36mm Chain-Cannon (Primary) ***120mm Cannon (Undermounted Secondary) *Defensive **Forerunner Composite Armor: Extremely durable armor provides excellent protection to the frame of the Havoc. **Hardlight Shielding: Additional protection for the Havoc, the Hardlight Overshield in conjunction with its armor provides the Havoc with unrivaled protection. **Head-Mounted Beam CIWS: A pair of rapid fire beam guns for the purpose of taking out incoming missiles and projectiles. Also able to be used against smaller targets or as an emergency weapon against enemy MS's in close combat. *Misc. **GNX/F Drive Phase 2: The Second model of the GNX/F drive provides impressive combat efficiency upgrades to the 471 it is synced with, such as: ***Super-Maneuverability: By directing energy from the GNX/F drive directly to the frame's thrusters, the Havoc can experience brief boosts of maneuverability unrivaled by any mobile suit at the time of its creation. This, however, is limited by the fact that utilizing this boost, the GNX/F drive must go into overdrive; after each use, the GNX/F drive's limiters go into effect and prevent the boost from being used for a certain amount of time. ***Solar-Charging: Utilizing Forerunner tech, the Havoc can build up an energy reserve when exposed to Sunlight (form any star, not just Sol). This can be used as an emergency power source if the main power source becomes dysfunctional, or can be used to boost the efficiency of the Havoc's systems as a whole. It should be noted that this system provides a huge advantage only when exposed to sunlight longterm, as the individual boosts do not amount to much but a significant amount over time. The Havoc can also function normally with no consequences in dark settings. Category:Church's Work Category:Mecha Category:CMF Category:UCR